The Traitor
by Carchik73
Summary: a new set of twins come to hogwarts and fall for totally oppasite ppl. Might contian spoilers for people reading the 5th book!
1. To Hogwarts

Chapter One- To Hogwarts!  
  
"Come on Fi! Get outta bed now or we're gonna be late!" Jen yelled at her twin sister Fi. Jen was about 16 years old (her birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks), tall, thin, tan, and blonde with brown eyes. "I'm gettin' up, I'm gettin' up...." Fi replied. Fi looked just like Jen because they were identical twins. But they had a few major differances, Jen was more athletic and out-going wile Fi was more femine and shy. Jen looked around the room that her and Fi had been sharing for the last month. Their dad had recently been transfered from the United States to England. He was a famous Auror in America and Britain needed some extra help in catching Voldemort who was still at full streangth. "Whats the name of the school we're going to again?" Fi asked as she yawned. "Hogwarts for the thousandth time!" "Oh, okay." Fi got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. "I left a set of clothes for you out on top of your dresser the rest are packed," Jen said as she picked up her trunk of things. Fi walked over to the clothes Jen had left out and got dressed. Jen came back into the room to grab Fi's trunk. "How are we getting there?" Fi asked Jen. "Dad asked The Ministry to send a car for us. He left a note," she replied as she picked up her sisters trunk and motioned her head to where the note was. Fi walked over to it, picked it up, and read...  
  
Fi and Jen, my darling daughters,  
  
I'm sorry I can't go with you to the station, but I got a call late last night and the Ministry told me that they had found out about a suspected meeting of Death Eaters that is to happen today. I have aranged for a Ministry car to come and pick you up. When you get to the station go to the barrior between platforms 9 and 10 and go through it..... Fi chuckled to herself. After the way they had to get to their old school, Salem School of Scorcery, walking into a seemingly solid wall was no problem. She continued reading the letter......Once you are through you will see a big scarlet train. You and your sister find a compartment and enjoy the ride. There is a present for both of you in your trunks! Love you both!  
  
Love, Dad  
  
She put the note down and looked for her trunk. "Jen have you seen my trunk?" Fi yelled to her sister," I coulda sworn I left it at the end of my bed". "Fi, come on already! We're cutting it close as it is! I already brought your tunk down now lets go!" "Coming!" Fi yelled back to her sister. She ran out the door and locked it. "Lets go!" she yelled as she jumped into the car. 


	2. The Train Part one

AN-the part in italics is Jen and the regular writting is Fi.  
  
Chapter 2-The Train-Part One  
  
Jen looked out her window enjoying the English counrtyside. I wonder.....what will we be running into at this new school..... Jen couldn't imagine how different this year would be compared to her last year at Salem. She wouldn't know any one besides Fi. But she had it easier than her sister. She had always been the one to make quick friends, while Fi on the other hand had usually waited for Jen to become friends with someone and then introduce them to her. "Hey Fi?" "Yeah Jen?" "What do you think about this new school? I have a feeling its going to be a lot different from Salem." "It probably will. I mean this is England and not the US. We'll adjust." "I hope you're right Fi. Look there's the station!" Jen said pointing.  
  
Fi couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen train stations before but this one just had an unual air about it. "Well I guess this is it," She said wondering out loud. Jen had run off to get a couple of trollies. When she came back she put her's and Fi's trunks on their trollies. "Well lets go find the platform!" Fi said. They were walking around and Fi saw a tall, black haired boy walking in the same direction they were. They found the platforms and walked through the barrier shortly after the boy. "Lets find a place, Fi," said Jen. "Okay" Fi replied.  
  
Jen found an open compartment and entered along with Fi. They had made it just in time. After the train started moving there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Jen told the person at the door. In walked three people, one was a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and she had a nice smile. The other two were both boys, one the dark haired boy they had followed and the other a tall skinny red-head. "You mind if we join you?" asked the red-head. "No go ahead, but we would like to know who we're riding with exactly," Jen told them. The brown-haired girl spoke up,"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasly," she pointed to the red-head, "and this is...." "Hi I'm Harry." He reached out and shook Fi's hand. Jen noticed the look in his eyes. She knew he was the kind of guy who liked girls that were like her sister, shy, and femine. She never really understood what guys saw in girls like that......."Hi, I'm Fi, and she is my sister Jen." Fi pointed to Jen.  
  
"Are you really Harry Potter? I'm sorry about your Godfather. My dad worked for the United States Magical Peace Corps. He told us about him. He believes Sirius was innocent." The three just stood there shocked. As far as they knew the only people who knew that Sirius was Harry's godfather were the people that were good friends with his parents. "Have a seat," Fi told them. "Uh.....thanks," Harry said as he sat down. "Could you three tell us what we might expect at Hogwarts? We are going to be new there. Our dad was reassigned to Great Brittain to help the Aurors with Voldemort." The only one in the compartment that flinched was Ron. He still didn't like the idea of saying You-Know-Who's name. Hermione then spoke up,"I can tell you everything you want to know." "You should be able to....." Ron muttered. Hermione shot him a stern look. "I heard that Ronald Weasly...Anyways....There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, which us three are in, and then there's Slytherin. Slythrin House is..."  
  
"The best house definetly," came a cool voice from the doorway. "Well, well, well. We have some new people joining our school looks like. And twins too. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. And what is your name?" he asked Jen. "I'm Jen, and that is my sister Fi." She told him. "Well Jen I'm glad to meet you," He reached out and kissed her hand lightly. She looked deep into his steel gray eyes. "Like I was saying, Slythrin is the best house definetly. I belong to it." "So what are you saying? That you make it the best house?" Fi shot at him. "No I'm Just saying that only the best can join the Slythrin house. I hope to see you there Jen." With that he left. Jen couldn't believe it. A guy that liked her over her sister. She liked him. "Well that was Draco. He's the jerk of the Slythrin house." Harry remarked. "Jerk? He seemed very nice to me." Jen stated. They all just stared at her. 


End file.
